Vale Thomson
Background ARC 1 - The Zero Hour XXX ARC 2 - The Aftermath XXX ARC 3 - FBI 19 years after The Zero Hour Vale has retired from the W.O.L.F Line squad, and is currently working with The FBI as their head detective with the most solved cases in the industry since the Zero Hour. His legacy has carried on through the ages those of the young age know and recognize the services he paid during The Zero Hour and is idolized for it. Vale is also very well known not just for his iconic acts of heroism, but for his power, The President (Of Earth 7A566) James Fried Lester has acknowledged him as "The one man who would be able to stop the government dead in it's tracks, no political stance or worldwide statement to subject matter of a higher power, or power in general could stop Mr.Vale Thomson. If I am to be %100 honest his revolutionary acts have taught him that an enemy or friend with more (power) is often the one who is most susceptible to the reality that foul play is most likely going to be a result of there own arrogant actions, Vale Thomson is one man who is stronger then all of the government combined. Why would I say this publicly is to show you as a nation an economy that you live in is a playground for one man who you idolize, yet he does nothing to get you out of the current situations that you all address on a daily basis. Your next question, why am I the president then, simply because I have proven a to be a better man then this scum, who achieves one thing for his whole life and in the end has nothing to show for it, thank you." The government isn't to fond of him, the power he holds present just in his mind is enough to take down everything they have tried to accomplish, however that backs him into a checkmate he depletes the source that gives him resources and in all totality would cause war, and ultimate chaos throughout the whole world, (Earth7A566) but his legacy would no longer remain as the savior he his today but the monster that ended what is today. Working for the FBI has not been easy for Vale, he has stated to work colleagues that it is hard to face the people once dealt with in his prime but instead he is the one tracking them down finding them, and that it's hard recovering from the gruesome scenes of the past during the war in which he was forced to kill. He does however like the job on the sense it makes him think it keeps him constantly on his toes trying to outsmart and bring down the people accountable for their crimes. He has always liked being kept constantly fed with things people give him mostly work ever since he was a child he loved that he was smart enough to skip years with ease but the thing is, even as the smartest person alive it can't rescue him from the inescapable past that was The Zero Hour, which annoys him quite a lot not being able to surpass the fact that whats done is done is enough for him to keep working. The FBI treats him as royalty because they can't lose the best detective they've seen in 19 years which is also the reason they stockpile him with work, so he gets as much done while he still works there as humanly possible. Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:CSH Characters